Homestuck Truth or Dare!
by ThePageOfTime
Summary: Join me as we play Truth or Dare with the gang! Anything goes! ;) Updates may be slow, but that will begin to change! Have fun friends!
1. SCREW WELCOME PAGES

Me, the person:Welp, here I am! As things happened, me, Admin, didn't update for WAAAAAAAY to long. But! I'm back. I'm going to delete the first chapter, replace it with this, say bye. So, We're going to start now. So, yeah, if you want to address ME, I've decided-No more alias'. I'm Rachel, you can call me Host or Page, Page of Time, or POT. Smoke Weed Everyday.

Karkat: Hey, can you maybe STOP RAMBLING AND START THE FUCKING SHOW?

Me: Ehhhhhh... Fine. It's been way too long anyways. Oh, and next chapter, we will have a guest from a Soul Eater ToD!

Vriska: Yeah, that's fun and all, but CAN. WE. START?

Me: VRISKA I WILL SLAP YOU.

Vriska: Tch. *flips hair*

Me: I need more hosts anyways... Anyways, first up is from Chrome988!  
_Karkat, Jade: Sloppy makeouts in the nearest closet._

Karkat: Oh FUCK THIS SHIT.

Jade: Do I HAVE to?...

Me: THAT BRINGS UP A POINT! For every dare someone doesn't do, the viewers will choose a Punishment Game for the next chapter!

Kanaya: What do these "Games" entail?

Me: Basically, I'll give three options at the end of the chapter, and we'll take a vote! The winning vote will be what our non participating friends must suffer through!

Karkat: Knowing you, it's going to be either slow, painful stabbing, torture, or skunks. I'll keep my self and my scent in-tact for now. *Grabs Jade and begins trudging over to the nearest closet*

Jade: *struggles* PUT ME DOWN!

Me: Tch. He forget to mention the sad, emotional pain. Next dare.  
_Dave: Strife with your bro, Dirk._

Dave: *stretches, holding a katana in hand* You ready, bro?

Dirk: *smirks, also holding a katana* You know it.

~**BATTLE, BEGIN!~**

Dave starts by charging at Dirk, blade ready to make a strong slash. Of course, Dirk anticipates this and jumps over Dave. Dave growls a bit and pivots around just in time to block a strong blow. It sent Dave toppling backwards, but he quickly got up. This continued, hitting, blocking, jumping, until eventually, Dirk hit Dave's sword out of his hand. Dirk smirked and held his sword up. "I win." The older Strider proclaimed. Dave pushed up his shades. "I don't think you do." He said. Just as Dirk looked down at him, Dave delivered one precise kick to his di-Not even gonna say it. Needless to say, Dirk fell to his knees, swearing. Dave was laughing his ass off.

Me: Priceless.

Kanaya: Is he going to be... Okay?

Rose: He'll be fine. *walks over to Kanaya and holds her hand, causing the jade-blood to blush*

Me: NEXT. (Oh my god they're so cute together... Hey look! "()" means whispering! Neat!)  
_Feferi, you must slap someone. If you don't, no cuttlefish for you!_

Feferi: Glub! *frowns* Uhm... *slaps Eridan, who fell asleep on the couch*

Eridan: OWW! WWHAT THE _**FUCK **_WWAS THAT FOR?!

Feferi: Cuttlefish!

Eridan: *Sighs*

Me: NEXT! The next reviewer is... Wolfstorm3734!  
_I have one; a dare for SolKat if you will. I dare them to express their feelings to each other._

((OOC: So, we have a bit of a problem. PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE ASKED KARKAT TO EXPRESS LOVE FOR SOMEONE DIFFERENT! I don't know what to do, so not all might be as you think? I'm sorry. Maybe I'll just make Karkat a massive player. He's Karkalicious. Or even just one-sided. Idk. It goes like that for a lot of things. However, if something is canon(RoseMary, Pale!Davekat, the fact that Karkat is not interested in Nepeta, etc) It will be the law.))

Karkat: *coughs* I have NO fucking idea what you're taking about-

Sollux: *grabs Karkat's head and kisses him* Shoosh KK. I know I've been with A LOT of other trolls, but if they want us to kiss, we're going to kiss. Okay?

Karkat: *is blushing completely bright candy red* M-Mhmm...

Sollux: Good. *lets go of him*

Me: HAWT. Okay, next~! Or next person is Madamenobody! She wants you guys to truth or dare EACH OTHER! Go ahead!

Dave: Huh. Okay. Eridan. Express your feelings for me.

Eridan: Oh. Wwell... You'd make a pretty fuckin great moirail. I really wwouldn't mind bein pale wwith you.

Dave: O-Oh... I thought-

Eridan: That I wwas red for ya? I'm not some lovve-hungry, sad, pathetic fishboy wwho just wwants lovve. If I'm so pathetic, how could I havve killed so easily? Yeah, I may havve hit a bad break, but I'm not desperate.

Dave: Right... It seems you really do need a weird troll version of a best friend though. I got your back.

Eridan: *smiles* Thanks, Davve.

Me: We haven't heard a lot from the Dancestors or Ancestors. *looks at room* Well, we do have a RIDICULOUSLY LARGE AMOUNT OF PEOPLE. I guess it makes sense we've been filtering out the background noise.

Cronus: I hawve one. Hey, Kankri.

Kankri: *perks up*

Cronus: I dare ya to kiss Porrim on the cheek.

Kankri: *blushes completely red as Karkat had earlier* W-What kind of dare is that?! Do you know how triggering that could be to someone? This entire game is triggering. In fact, what if Porrim doesn't WANT to be kissed? What if-

Meenah: SHUT YOUR TRAP AND KISS THE GILL ALREADY!

Kankri: *sighs and walks over to Porrim, kissing her on the cheek gingerly*

Porrim: *laughs lightly and hugs Kankri softly, causing the Beforan male to blush more*

Mindfang: *smirks* Hey Dualscar?

Dualscar: What do you want?

Mindfang: Kiss Grand Highblood on the nose.

GHB: WHAT.

Dualscar: I don't really feel like dying today.

Mindfang: So, you're going to be a chicken? I guess I should start calling you tuna. Chicken of the Sea.

Mituna: No... That's MY nickname. I am the Tuna!

Meenah: *shoosh paps Mituna* Shoosh Tuna. We know you are.

Mituna: *smiles* ~3

*Dualscar and Mindfang bicker a bit with GHB chiming in to yell at them*

John: *is playing go fish with Kankri, Vriska, Karkat, Gamzee and Tavros* Vriska, do you have any 8's?

Vriska: ... Damn it John. *hands John all of her cards-All of them being 8's*

John: Haha, yes.

Dualscar: Fine, I'll do it! *walks over to GHB*

GHB: Get away from-

Dualscar: Shut up. *kisses him on his nose, which makes a honking sound*

GHB: ... *hits Dualscar in the side with his club*

Dualscar: *falls on the ground* Ow...

Mindfang: *snickering*

Me: *sighs* Please, refrain from murdering TOO much please.

GHB: Fine...

Summoner: I have one. Hey, Darkleer, how do you really feel about Hoofbeasts?

Darkleer: *smiles just the smallest bit* Well, they are majestic and regal creatures. They are very historic and hold places in the hearts of many.

Summoner: *smiles* Great, good to know.

Darkleer: ~

Eridan: *smirks* Hey, Sol. I dare you to throww your computer out of the wwindoww.

Sollux: No. No, anything but that... Please I beg of you!

Eridan: I guess you wwill take The Punishment Game?

Sollux: *sighs* Yes. Yes I will.

Me: Delightful.

Calliope: Quite!

Caliborn: Shut up...

Calliope: Rude!

Caliborn: Oh, would you prefer a FUCK YOU?

Calliope: *sighs* (Seriously, brother...)

Caliborn: (Fuck you.) tUmUt

Dave: Okay, I have another. John, confess your feelings for Rose.

John: O-Oh, uh... *blushes*

Rose: Well? I'm waiting.

Kanaya: *stares into John's soul*

John: Well, Rose... I like you... Like, LIKE like you... I always have and I probably always will... I mean, I know you're with Kanaya, but if you're ever single... Hit me up?

Kanaya: (I'll hit you up alright...)

Rose: Of course John. *smiles*

Me: OKAY! We should probably get back to user-submitted dares now. This one is from my lil sis, FNAFfandom!  
_I dare Karkat to kiss Nepeta!_

Nepeta: *squeals*

Karkat: *groans*

Equius: *glares*

Karkat: Look, Nepeta. I've said it before. I don't like you like that. Just... Know this isn't real. *kisses Nepeta deeply, blushing profusely*

Nepeta: *kisses back, purring*

Caliborn: Holy fuck, she purrs?

Equius: She purrs very nice.

Caliborn: Tch. Creep.

Equius: *furrows brows*

Me: Okay, now that those two are done, it's *LE GASP* Dauntless-born96, that one person who does Soul Eater Truth or Dare! ((OOC: I will PM you for details and stuffs)) I was so excited when I saw you reviewed, it motivated me to write the chapter! Everyone, round of applause!

Caliborn: *throws a can at me* NO.

Me: OW! You little piece of-*sighs*

WV: *grabs the can and scampers off*

Me: Oh, there goes the Mayor. Bye bye Mayor! Okay, first thingie.  
_Karkat-ADMIT YOUR UNDYING LOVE TO TEREZI!_

Karkat: Um... Well...

Terezi: *laughs and hugs Karkat, making his face light up like a firework*

Karkat: *takes a deep breath* TEREZIILOVEYOUVERYVERYMUCHANDI'DAPPRECIATEITIFYOU'DBEMYMATESPRIT! *heavy breathing* *kisses Terezi:

Terezi: *kisses back, smiling*

Me: Aww. NEXT! And LAST!  
_Dave- I am sorry, but I think my idiot brother is on his way to steal your sunglasses. So very sorry._

Dave: *holding Katana* No. Starting tonight, I'm sleeping with them on. No one can make me do anything otherwise.

Me:Good luck. Good luck. Well, that's all for this episode of HS Truth or Dare, if you liked it, recommend it to your friends, I love seeing new reviewers and remember, stay creative!

Ciao my Fantabulous Friends!

Caliborn: I hope you all die.

Feferi: *slaps Caliborn and gets more cuttlefish*

Punishment Game: Helping out with snakes at the animal shelter or drinking colored milk from a bucket?


	2. ((Review here for Chapter 1))

Holy fucking shit, I'm dumb. Submit reviews here...


End file.
